


Forgotten Angel

by melissaRM



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaRM/pseuds/melissaRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPR disbanded and orphaned Mai all over again, no contact at all for three years.  Now they’re suddenly back, acting like it’d just been three days.  Mai didn’t understand it at all and couldn’t shake the fear that they’d abandon her again.  Will she ever trust again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m not defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> Plot is mine, recognizable characters are not! I get no money from this!

            Mai wasn’t, and still isn’t, sure what the hell to think of SPR. She’d once considered them her family. She thought they’d always be there for her, just a phone call away. But then they disbanded, scattering to their normal lives. Mai felt like she was orphaned all over again. And then her powers became physical. At the beginning, she’d beg and plead for someone to come for her, to remember that she was an orphan and come check on her to see if she was alright. But she wasn’t alright.

            Three years passed. She had to leave of her school and transfer to a lower-class school where, so long as she could pass the test at the end of the term, she could pass her classes while still disappearing for sometimes a month at a time to train herself to control her powers. Within the first month, she’d been kicked out of her home and onto the streets.

            And now that her powers were completely under control and she’s finally figured everything out, Lin comes and finds her at her school. He offers her the job at SPR just like Naru had four years prior. She took the job as if everything would go back to what it used to be but, even now, she knew it was different. Everyone acted the same as if only a week had passed. How could they do that? How could they leave for three years and just COME BACK? Had they all kept in touch and just forgotten about her?

            “ _Shit_ its cold out there.” Monk cursed as he burst through the door and nearly slammed it to keep the frigid air from coming in. “Hay, Naru, it’s a blizzard out there. Literally. I’d head home while you can still drive.”

            “Oh man, he’s right.” Yasu muttered as he pulled back the blinds and looked out the window. “Mai, we’d better head home before the snow is too deep to walk in. That alright, Naru?”

            “Do what you want.” Naru called from his desk.

            “You go ahead. I’ve got a friend named Sasha that lives not too far from here. I’ll crash at her house.” Mai told him. “I’m in the middle of, like, four files.”

            It was Mai’s job to take the phone calls and construct files for every single case that came in, handing them off to Lin and Yasu so they could gather historical information that might not have been added by the person that brought the case. Naru decided if he wanted to do the case or not.

            “Ah, so I’m gonna have a pile of work in the morning, thanks a lot.” Yasu chuckled as he grabbed his jacket. “Stay safe, Mai.”

            “You too. Don’t get frostbite.” Mai chuckled. The second he was gone, she got back to work on the files.

            “Where does this friend live, Mai? I don’t want you walking too far.” Monk stated.

            “Just up the street a bit. No biggie.” Mai answered. “Go on.”

            “Well, alright then.” Monk said hesitantly. After downing a cup of hot tea, he left as well.

            “Mai, lying is a nasty habit to get into.” Lin called from his office.

            “And here I thought I was good at lying through my teeth.” Mai chuckled. Figures she’d get caught by Lin. “But, hay, what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

            “Where does this friend actually live?” Naru questioned.

            “I made her up.” Mai shrugged. “I don’t need them staying up all night worrying about me.”

            “And us?” Naru questioned. “Or do you think we wouldn’t care that our young female secretary is walking a long distance alone, in the dark, during a blizzard?”

            “In case you’ve forgotten, Naru, I’m an orphan. I’ve been alone sense I turned 12. And, yes, I’ve been female all that time.” She chuckled by the end, closing one of the files and setting it on a growing stack. “And if you’re still worried, we could always spar some time so you can see for yourself just how _helpless_ I am.”

            “How about now?” Naru called from his doorway, grinning smugly as if he caught Mai in a bluff.

            “Seriously?” Mai deadpanned as she finished the sentence she was writing. She sighed, setting her pen down and getting up. “Sure.” She took off her jacket, taking her ipod, wallet, and pocket knife out of her pockets. She strode up to Naru, who still looked like he thought she was bluffing.

            Suddenly, she came at him, a fist right to the face. He caught the fist easily and then suddenly felt himself falling. He landed flat on his back with a rather loud _thud_. The wind was knocked out of him.

            “That’s hardly fair.” Naru grunted.

            “I fight dirty.” She purred.

            “Then so can I.” Naru grinned, quickly kicking her legs out and pinning her arms behind her back when she landed on her stomach. “Now what would happen in this situation, hmm?” He whispered in her ear.

            Her head turned. “I’d fight dirtier.” She purred, her lips brushing against his.

            Too close. Far too close. Instantly, a certain limb he’d been denying for twenty years got an excessive blood flow. Damn it. Not now! Not here!

            Suddenly, Naru was flat on his back again. Mai was on top of him. One of her legs locked his at the knees, his arms pinned at the wrists above his head. “You learn to use every advantage, Naru.” She purred. “Being a girl has its perks.”

            Four years ago, when he’d first hired her, she was a skinny little twig that looked defenseless. Every second of every day, he’d worry about her. Now she was different. She’d filled out over the three years he’s been away. She now had curves in all the right places. She was a woman, not some teenager.

            She was on top of him, his slowly hardening length pressing into her thigh. Then she lowered her upper body, her face a quarter inch away from his. “Is there a problem, Naru? You look a little flushed.”

            “When did you turn into a vixen?” He groaned as he tried to ignore their position and fight. The second he proved himself to be stronger than her, he could yet again have all grounds to go on worrying about her safety.

            “You should try reading the novels by Stephanie Meyhoff.” Mai told him. “You’d be surprised how accurate her facts on demons and psychics are.”

            Romance novel. He knew of the author because his mother got into the series while he was away and he’d gotten her a few for birthday, Christmas, anniversary, Valentines, and Mother’s Day presents.

            Naru groaned softly, struggling to NOT think about the vixen reading a heated romance novel. He knew from his studies as a psychologist that women tended to be more turned on by written words. Shit. Bad thoughts. Damn it. He broke her heart, left her crying in the airport. Alone. He left her there, crying, ALONE. He didn’t have the fucking right to get horny at the thought of her-

            “You know, it’s rather entertaining to watch people’s eyes change shades as they think about random things.” Mai chirped, still on top of him. “But I’d like to get back to work so feel free to surrender any time you want.”

            “I think any man would rather like that position.” Lin chuckled as he walked out the door. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Take your time.” _Just kiss her, apologize, and beg for forgiveness, Noll_. They’d all be much happier if Naru finally put his words at the airport behind him. Somehow, Lin doubted Mai held a grudge.

            “Damn that Lin.” Naru groaned as he struggled. But the struggling only stimulated a rather annoyingly hyperactive organ located between his legs. The more he squirmed, the stiffer the appendage became. Soon, she’d surely notice the rod jamming into her leg. She’d be disgusted with him. “How about we restart, now that we know both are going to fight dirty?” Naru offered, begging for there not to be a tent in his pants when he stood.

            “Round one to me.” She purred, getting up.

            “A-Alright.” He breathed, willing his erection to calm down as he crouched in a fighting position. “Round two, then.”

            Two minutes later, Mai was the one pinned to the ground. They were both panting and – in exhaustion because it was hard to hold it up – his head fell. She froze underneath him. Naru realized what had happened and pulled away quickly, only to see her lift her head slightly to regain the contact.

            “Damn it, Mai…” He breathed, struggling to stay in control. “It’s really not appropriate for me to fight my defenseless female secretary.”

            “If we were really fighting, Naru, the office would be destroyed by now.” She purred. “My right leg is free, my knee just low enough to come into contact with three rather vital organs to the male anatomy. Your hands are too sweaty to pin a newborn’s hands and you’re a bit too distracted to-” In a flash, she’d ripped her arms out of his grasp and wound her arms around his neck. “Really do anything useful.”

            “We… we need to stop this, Mai.” Naru stammered for the first time in his life.

            “Or do you still have yourself convinced that I am in love with your brother when it was you saving me and calming me down when I needed it most?” Mai purred. She met his lips again and, all too soon, pulled away and scooted out from under him.

            His self control went out the window. When she stood, he bolted to his feet and pressed her against the wall. Never before had he let his control falter and it terrified him that it did when it was _her_ that he was pinning to the wall like a madman. Forcing himself, he pulled away from the kiss, not missing the disappointment that flashed across her eyes.

            “We… Mai, we need to stop.” Naru panted again, out of breath. “I know, back at the airport…. I was an idiot. I regretted it the second I said it. I swear it. And then I was too ashamed to come back.” Unable to stop himself, he trailed kisses up her neck. “And I’ll gladly spend another year rescuing you and calming your fears to earn that love back. Ten years, even.”

            Tears fell, pouring from Mai’s eyes. “Naru.” She called seriously. “If this is a dream, I swear I’ll come to work in the morning and do this all over again right in front of everyone.”

            “Be my guest. Maybe then Yasu will finally stop flirting with you.” Naru shrugged. It pissed him off to no ends how much the bastard flirted. Suddenly feeling a thousand tons lighter, he began to kiss her tears away. Happy tears. He’d made her happy. “I should have said that weeks ago, huh?”

            “No. If you’d done that then I would have been pinching myself all day long thinking it was some stupid dream.” Mai told him. She crashed her lips into his again.

            This was different than the connection she had with the other members of SPR. It had to be. Naru wouldn’t abandon her now that he’s made such a proclamation. She hoped and prayed that it was true but then decided to ignore that fear and enjoy the moment.

            “I do love you. But feel free to stay with me for one or ten years just for the hell of it.” She told him.

            “I think I’ll do that.” Naru told her.

            Somehow, he doubted it was truly that easy. He’d left her bleeding, sobbing in the airport. That’d leave scars. He’d torn her heart out, crushed it, and then handed it back to her. Even if she didn’t see the scars after so long being alone, he knew they were there and was hell-bent on spending the rest of his life mending them and becoming worthy of her love.


	2. A peek into Mai’s life

Everyone from the shelter to the streets could see the change in Mai. She was literally bouncing around, hyper and carefree. To be honest, it scared the hell out of them, especially those that knew of her power. She was literally high with how happy she was. Translation – she was distracted and open for attack.   
“Careful, Mai.” Tony, a fellow psychic and also a student of hers, mumbled quietly as they sat down to eat. “We don’t need you floating with how high you are.”  
Tony was ten years old, disowned because of his psychic powers. Though, his parents being religious, he now knew that he was lucky that they didn’t try to beat the power out of him. That was the more common thing, after all. He found Mai, though. She helped him in a way that no one else did… a way that no one had done for her. Now, he’s just a normal ten-year-old street kid… who had so much PK that he could literally fly faster than most planes.   
Mai and several others were the same as him, of course, and they tended to have races and contests to see whose powers were cooler.   
Mai waved him off and got to eating. The food was shit as always. A shelter served three meals a day but the food was rarely appetizing. They were nutritional, though. That’s what mattered. Food in their stomachs. Especially now when it was so damn cold out.   
“So, what, did you get laid or something?” Someone from clear across the room shouted, addressing Mai.   
“Oh go burn in hell, you pervert!” Mai snapped, glaring at the man who she knew had said it. “Marry, control your husband!”  
But the entire room was laughing at her and Mai resisted the strong urge to crawl under the table and finish eating her slowly-cooling soup.   
Eventually, she finished all the food on her tray, omitting the milk carton. She never did understand why – she usually loved milk – but those cartons always tasted like shit. Always. It was the same with the ones at her school. So, instead, she handed it off to a little girl who gladly drank the ‘moo-moo’ down.   
“At least someone likes it.” Tony chuckled, swirling the last of his carton around and cringing. But they always said milk made strong bones. And with all the falls he takes these days, he needed all the help he could get. “Bleh.” He muttered once he drank the last of it. “You’ll like school.” He informed the little girl. “They have chocolate moo-moo.” He decided to use her term.   
The mother, heavily pregnant with what Mai hoped she knew were three rather than one, smiled and agreed. “Yeah, and lots and lots of books. Next year.”  
Next year? Mai looked at the tiny little thing. She’d seen three-year-olds bigger. And if they were here for their food then the family surely couldn’t afford to pay for preschool. Mai didn’t show her shock, of course. No need to be rude.  
“Alright, I’m gonna head home.” Mai sighed as she stood, tray in hand. “Night.”  
“You’re actually gonna sleep?” Tony deadpanned. Then he looked around, confused as everyone burst into a fit of laughter.   
“Ignore them.” Mai sighed. Though she knew that the bastards would probably explain in detail and corrupt his innocent mind the second they got the chance. “And yes, I’ll be sleeping. My homework is all done.”  
Upon pinky-swarming that she’d be a good girl, Mai left the shelter. The night sky being her cover, she first flew onto the roof and then into the sky. Her powers surrounded her body, the passing landscape nothing but a fleeting thought. Here, she was free. Up in the sky, flying alone, she could laugh like a maniac, sob like a hysterical baby, and sing to whatever random tune that popped into her head all without causing alarm. Strangely enough, she now knew of one other place where she felt so safe and free.   
Naru’s arms.   
Mai wasn’t entirely sure how the guy had the same effect as flying at top speed alone. In fact, she usually wasn’t one for hugs or anything remotely binding at all. She’d never been. Actually, hugs only reminded her of being pinned or held down for whatever reason.   
Yet she was perfectly content with Naru’s body pinning her to the wall, his lips on hers and his hands all over her body. It seemed right, like it was meant to be. Damn it, she wanted it to be. Though she was terrified of getting abandoned yet again… she wanted this to be more than just hormones  
Mai sighed, landing and then walking as if she hadn’t just gone from break-neck speeds to a dead stop. The idea of a relationship in general worried her. She’d never loved a man before. Surely, an attractive man like Naru was no novice. And she knew her own problems, both trust issues and power-related. Was it even fair to have the guy stuck with her? Hell, she wasn’t even the same girl he fell for… if he did actually fall for her, that is. The pure innocent Mai Taniyama he knew 3 years ago died long ago.   
Mai sighed again, walking into her home. Quickly, she sat down and created a large mass of pure heat-energy. It floated in front of her as she shed her outer layers, slowly warming the area. Within minutes, she was in short shorts and a sports bra. She didn’t let the heat orb disappear until after she was in her sleeping bag. The cloth was made (and proven by her several times over the years) to keep the owner warm inside even in frigid temperatures.   
Her eyes closed, her arms wrapping around her torso. She smiled slightly, pretending they were Naru’s. New warmth flooded through her at the thought. Naru would sleep behind her, his arms wound around her middle protectively. Or perhaps she’d roll over and curl into his body.   
Despite scolding herself a little, she found herself wondering how much he wore to bed. Because the sleeping bag was warmer when she was nearly naked, she now nearly always slept in her underwear or something like that. Though she’d seen him once in night clothes (slacks and a matching top that were ironically light blue rather than his usual black), she couldn’t help but wonder what he wore when in his own bed in his own house. She also found herself wondering if he had a favored sleeping position… and if he snored or talked in his sleep. Somehow, she could imagine him calling for tea in his sleep and, even then, never saying ‘please’ or ‘thank you’.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Naru sneezed a little, honestly just a little squeak in the usual silence that their dinners were. Lin looked up from the book he’d been reading, noticing that Naru had wet hair. A shower.   
“Cold shower?” Lin guessed. Somehow, he doubted that Naru would be the type of guy that would ‘bang’ a girl in the office. Well, perhaps. But surely not on the first day that he finally began what – Lin hoped – would be a long while of groveling for forgiveness after breaking her heart and then leaving her alone for nearly three years. Translation, their evil little vixen of a secretary most likely sent him home with a very manly problem.   
“Not a word. Tell my parents and I’ll kill you with my powers.” Naru stated. It was more of a threat to use his powers than a death threat.   
“I’ll save that bit of information for when Mai is… ready to endure your mother.” Lin stated. He knew full well that the woman would shriek for joy and throw herself at Mai, instantly pointing out the girl’s best features and insisting they go shopping to find designer clothes that would enhance and show off those features. She’d get emotional upon hearing of Mai’s hard life… something Mai usually hid because she didn’t want that treatment. “But she may get a visit sooner or later anyway, if only from the Professor.” Lin stated. “I spoke of Mai’s growing powers in my letters and, especially now that winter is upon us, he has a vacation coming up.”  
“No.” Naru stated solidly. Instantly, his erection was gone as was the feeling of her body against him. All of that was replaced by the sound of her screaming herself awake… having felt what it was like to die. “He is not to even ask to try to study her abilities. You and I both know that she’d agree. And you know as well as I do how much her dreams affect her.”  
“I told him that as well.” Lin stated stiffly. He racked his brain to try to find something else to think about. Instantly, that scream echoed in his ears. She’d felt death, something someone should only feel once. The scream had him running out of his room like a madman, thinking someone had gotten into the girl’s room and was hurting them… killing them.   
“You know how he gets when he has another psychic to learn from.” Naru stated as he stood. He grabbed the empty dishes and started to clean them, needing some sort of distraction. Otherwise, he’d walk out that door, go to Mai’s apartment, and wrap his arms around her. She’d be safe in his arms. She’d be happy in his arms. He’d sleep like a baby with her nearby, safe and content. Nothing else would matter.   
But he didn’t want to push her. If he slept with her then she may feel pressured to do some other bed-related activity that she may or may not be ready for. Later, when she didn’t have a single doubt that he’d just leave after having sex as other guys tended to do, he’d show her pleasure. For all he cared, it could be ten years from now. So long as she was happy with where their relationship was, erection be damned.   
Cold showers would be part of his daily ritual.   
Dishes done, he retired to his room. He shed his clothes, choking back a groan as his erection sprang free. Upon seeing the limb, all he could think about was Mai as he climbed into bed. He sank under the covers, grabbed a pillow, and wound his arms around it.   
He’d wrap his arms around her and mold his body to hers, or maybe she’d roll over and curl against him. Then she’d look up at him with that smile before falling asleep in his arms, trusting him to protect her and never leave her. He’d kiss her softly at whatever location was easier for him to reach, probably the top of her head.   
When they woke up, she’d take a shower and he’d pretend go back to sleep so she wouldn’t feel rushed or guilty about leaving him alone. Then she’d return and most likely ‘wake’ him up with a small shake or perhaps a light kiss. And she’d smile again.   
Naru smiled against the pillow that his mind was tricked into thinking was Mai, falling into oblivion with thoughts of Mai, of tending to her every need. He’d get his own happiness from that smile, that sweet innocent smile that made her eyes a shade lighter. Better than sex, though he wasn’t exactly a professional in that either. He’d go without food or water for a year, living off that smile alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more


End file.
